The present invention relates to the interior equipment of vehicles and, in particular, to railroad passenger car interiors in one or two level configurations.
It is known to utilize extrusions for the economical construction of interiors for railroad passenger cars, which extrusions are so designed that they perform not only a carrying or supporting function, but are also able to accept constructional parts for the internal equipment. It is generally customary to design these extrusions with channels, C-rails and chambers for the acceptance of the constructional parts. The published West German Patent application No. DE 34 06 609 A1 shows a longitudinal roof girder that is designed in such a way that it forms the outside contour and surface, and it includes hollow spaces for stiffening effect. ducts for lengths of cables and compressed air pipes. C-rails, guides, shoulders and chambers for the acceptance of mechanical and electrical constructional elements as well as starting points for the interior panelling and for coverings.
The drawback of this construction is that the assembly of the constructional parts in the girder is made difficult by the close-fitting space conditions and the only conditionally good accessibility. Furthermore, the expenditure for the interior equipment is still relatively high and spring catch covers and large, easily visible joints are not very vandal resistant and are not esthetically satisfying.
The present invention is based on the problem of finding a better design for the interior of railroad passenger cars and to thereby reduce the cost of such interiors.